Bloody Mary
by solieluna
Summary: 13 year old CC and her friend Megan play Bloody Mary. One Shot! Please read and review!


**Ok you guysssssss...... I was bored the other day and decided to do a little research. Guess what I did research on! I'm gonna tell you! BLOODY MARY!!!! Yup that's right. We all know that legend. The one where your supposed to spin around and say her name a bunch of times until she appears in your mirror. Well I looked at a lot of sites and it struck a spark of inspiration in me. I'm going to explain the legend of Bloody Mary through this story. Using CC and a friend as the unfortunate victims. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!**

* * *

A little thirteen year old CC sat on her best friend's bed and was braiding her hair. They were both so excited because it was the first time that Megan's parents ever left Megan home alone, they even let the nanny and the butler take the night off! The only reason they let them home alone was because CC was there, "Ow, CC! Stop pulling so tight!" Megan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Megan, but you know how I am. These braids have to be perfect or they're gonna bug me all night."

Megan sighed and let her continue. She was CC's best friend since they were two. She knew that CC was a perfectionist. Every single time she went over to CC's house, CC would make and remake her bed about five times in the morning. She wouldn't let any of the maids in her room, because she was scared that they would put something in the wrong place. To CC if her hairbrush was on the left side of the vanity by her jewelry case instead of the right side by her perfume, it would ruin the whole look of her room. Yup, she was a complete perfectionist.

CC smiled primly, "Thank you," she replied and went back to braiding Megan's hair, "Hey, Megan!"

"What?" Megan questioned, it wasn't unlike CC to jump from one subject to another in the matter of seconds, so she was prepared for anything.

"Have you ever heard of Bloody Mary?"

"You mean the queen of England? Of course I know about her! We're learning about her in Social Studies right now, if you would pay attention every once in a while you might learn a little something." She said.

CC just rolled her eyes at the last statement, since when did you need to know social studies for Broadway? "No not that Bloody Mary. The Bloody Mary that appears in your mirror!"

Megan went white at that last statement. She was VERY superstitions. She didn't like anything that had to do with ghosts or monsters or voodoo, and that included bloody women who appear in you mirrors, "No I didn't know about that! You mean she can just appear in your bathroom mirror at anytime? What if your in the shower?!"

"No, silly! Let me tell you the legend," CC was also very superstitions, but she LOVED things liked this. She knew every single ghost story there is, she loved going to spiritual mediums for tarot readings and to get her fortune told. She's been to the Myrtle plantation, when she went to New Orleans with her dad (and nanny, go figure) she went on a ghost tour of the city almost every night. She loves spending time in the graveyard, and she's really jealous of mediators (people who can see and talk to ghosts). But Megan was the only person who knew this side of her, or truthfully, the only person who took the time to find this side of her, "Okay, so here's the story. Way long ago, in like the 17th century when people still believed in witches, there was a girl named Mary Worthington. She was rumored to be pregnant, and back then you were considered a witch. So, the officials tried her as a witch. She denied the whole thing of being a witch, even though she was pregnant and unmarried. So they decided to torture it out of her. That still didn't work. Finally, they sentenced her to death. But, it wasn't the normal burned at the stake death, no, this was much worse."

Megan swallowed, this was making her kind of nervous. But she wanted to know where the mirrors came in, "Worse? Worse how? What can be worse than being burned alive?"

CC had just finished the braid, so Megan turned around to face her, "Well, if you would be patient, you would see. Anyway, it was worse that being burned at the stake. They had the whole town line up, and Mary stood at a stage like thing. They were going to have each person in the town cut her face, they also held up a mirror in front of her so she could see the damage. The minister who tried her's wife was first. She had a small, but sharp knife. She cut a long slit down her cheek. People came up to her and did this one by one, each time they practically shoved the mirror in her face so they could see the damage."

Megan was outraged, "That's horrible!" she exclaimed.

CC actually smiled at this, "I know," she said, sounding gleeful, "And then finally when she felt that she was about to die she put a curse on the people! She said, 'Beware all your children who look into a mirror!' Then she stumbled forward, fell onto the mirror, and died. So all the parents wouldn't let their children look at mirrors for fear that Mary would suck them into the mirror world. Isn't that amazing?!"

Megan was scared at this story, she had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to look into mirrors for weeks to come, "No!" she exclaimed, "That's scary is what it is!"

"Oh, come on, Megan. I was thinking that tonight we could summon her!"

"Do WHAT?!" Megan exclaimed, it was one thing to hear the legend, it was another to make Mary come back through one of her mirrors.

"Summon her! Come on it will be fun! And its more likely that it won't happen." CC tried to reason with Megan.

"Well then why do you want to do it?" Megan questioned.

"Because it's fun!"

"Okay.... Well what's supposed to happen?" Megan asked warily, still not completely sold on the idea.

CC smiled brightly, excited that she got her to agree, even if its just a little, "Okay! Well, this is what happens. You turn off all the lights in the bathroom, it has to be pitch black. Then you spin in circles and say 'Bloody Mary' for each spin. You have to do that from three to 100 times. Then she appears in your mirror, dripping with blood-"

"Is that it?!" Megan interrupted her,, desperately wanting that to be all that happened.

"Well, if you would let me finish, you would know." CC said, using that CC spunk that became more frequent the older she got, "And, no, that's not it. Any number of consequences can happen. One thing that can happen is that your eyes can be scratched out by invisible hands. Another thing, and probably the worst thing, is that she might pull you into the mirror world with you, where you spend all eternity with Bloody Mary. The second worse thing that can happen to you is that she kills you. You might also slowly go insane. But the luckiest thing is that she will just reach out and scratch your face or arms." CC smiled with sanctification as she saw her best friend grow paler and paler with each sentence.

"And remind me again why you want to do this?"

"I already told you. It's fun!"

"Its fun to die? Or get pulled into the 'mirror world' as you call it?" Megan thought that CC finally went insane.

"It's probably not gonna happen! Please? It's fun!" CC pleaded.

Megan thought of all the possibilities. CC was probably right, it might just be one of those stories passed down to scare little kids. But if CC was wrong.... she didn't even want to go there, "Fine." She said, "I'll do it. But we have to so it in the downstairs bathroom that no one ever goes into."

CC jumped up and hugged Megan, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed, "Now lets go!" CC grabbed Megan by the hand and led her down to the bathroom where no one ever went into.

* * *

Once they were in, they just closed the door. There was no window in this bathroom.

"Okay," CC said, "Lets start."

They both started to simultaneously spin and chant, "Bloody Mary." with each turn. When the got to the 24th Bloody Mary, something caught CC's eye. She grabbed Megan by the arm and mentioned her to look. They saw a flickering light in the mirror that wasn't there before. Then the light got brighter. Suddenly they saw Bloody Mary appear. She looked like she was about twenty, she would probably be beautiful without all the gashes on her face. Both CC and Megan screamed at the top of their lungs,

neither of them believing that she actually came.

Bloody Mary sneered down evilly at CC. Then they saw an arm come out of the mirror, and both were paralyzed from fear when they saw the hand reach for CC's forearm. Now the hand just looked like a regular hand of a twenty year old. The only problem was that it was coming out of a mirror and it was attached to a person, or spirit, that died more than 200 years ago. CC felt the hand grab her arm and screamed when she saw it go through the mirror. No the mirror didn't break, she could see her arm on the other side, which must have been the mirror world, "Come with me," said a beautiful voice that must have belonged to Bloody Mary.

"Megan! Megan!" CC exclaimed, "Grab my waist! Pull me out!"

Megan grabbed hold of CC's waist and started pulling with all her might.

"No!" Bloody Mary screamed," You summoned me! You brought me here! Now let me have the blond!"

"No! I don't want to go with you!" CC screamed back, "Megan! Pull harder!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Megan said, near tears. She knew this was a bad idea! Why did she agree to this? Why!?

"Then why did you call me?!" Bloody Mary asked, never stopping her pull on CC. Now CC's shoulder was in the mirror world.

"Because! I just wanted to see if you were real!" CC said, near tears herself.

"That's what everyone says," Bloody Mary said, "And once I come, they don't want it anymore!"

CC was about to respond when with one final pull, Megan got her out. CC felt nails scratching on her arm and knew that she would have scars on her arm the rest of her life, but it was a small price to pay for not having to live in the mirror world with someone who haunted mirrors. Megan ran over to the light switch and turned the lights on. When they did they heard Bloody Mary for the last time in their lives scram, "Noooo!" as she dissolved away from the mirror.

CC and Megan ran out of the bathroom and didn't stop until they were upstairs and in Megan's room. They closed the door and slumped against it. For a while all they could hear was their steady breathing, then CC decided to break the silence, "Yo need to go get some gauze for my arm. And if your parents ask we say that your cat did it."

Megan could only nod and walked shakily over to her bed. There she dropped to her knees and reached under and got the first aid kit. She wrapped CC's arm in gauze and they sat on the bed again.

Then for the first time since they saw Bloody Mary, "I can't believe that that actually happened." she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, neither can I." CC replied. "Never again will I do something like that."

"You better not!" Megan said.

"And we won't tell ANYBODY. I don't want to be sent to the loony bin." CC said.

"Right." Megan agreed.

And then they started laughing at how crazy the whole night had been.

* * *

CC had been working with Maxwell for almost a month now. She was a beautiful 21 year old who chose the life of work instead of leisure. She loved her job. The only thing she could live without was that that pesky butler, Niles.

Maxwell had told her that she was in charge of all the Orange County Bonds for the 'help' as he called them. So that meant that she was in charge of Niles' and Catherine's money for the future. She was looking at Niles' contracts when she got a look at Niles' last name. "Worthington" it said.

_Hmmm... _She thought to herself_ Where have I heard that name before?_ Then she looked down at her arms, where the scars from that night long ago were almost invisible, but still there. She gasped when she made the connection. She had to find out if her theory was true.

She went into the kitchen where Niles was cooking dinner for what could have been five, but with Sarah in her 6th month, a dinner for five was just enough.

CC casually went over to the fridge for some water before she spoke, "So, Niles..." she began.

Niles looked up, clearly exasperated that he had been interrupted. But he still had that glint in his eye that she had seen lately, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. "What is it, Witch?"

CC tried to look nonchalant when she walked over and stood across the counter from him, "Um.. I saw on one of your contracts that you have the last name of Worthington. And.... I was wondering if you were related to someone named Mary Worthington?" CC shivered as the name crossed her lips, that was the first time she said that name since _that night_.

Niles thought the question was strange but thought for a moment about it anyway. "Um, yes. I think she was one of my ancestors. Why?"

_Shoot._ She wasn't ready top explain why! "Well.... I came across the name once when... I was looking up my family tree...." _Nice save, CC!_

"Well okay, Babcock."

"Well... yeah... gotta go finish.... something. Bye!" she said and ran out of the kitchen.

"Ok. That was kinda weird..." Niles said to nobody and went back to cooking.

And so history was made.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, y'all. I felt REALLY bad for not updating in like forever, so I made this one shot!!! I super duper hope you liked it! I am very superstitious. I love things like ghosts. And the Bloody Mary legend is one of my favorite legends of all time. I have never done it myself, because I am very chicken. I've read true life stories and they made me to scared to suffer the consequences. You should look up "Bloody Mary" on google. they have so pretty good stuff!  
**

**But first you have to Review this story!!!!!! :)**


End file.
